Percy Jackson from Mortals Eyes
by Sage Derwing
Summary: This is a story about Percy's death and Annabeth afterwards in a mortal's POV. It has Percy's funeral and a boy falling in love with Annabeth who has sworn never to love again after Percy laid down his life for her.
1. Chapter 1

I really shouldn't have been walking thought the cemetery. Yet I was late for my job, working at the hot dog stand in the park. It was a chilly march afternoon, there was frost on the grass and like 20% of the time in New York it was cloudy. But here I was trudging across the graveyard. It was empty except for a few bird in one of the trees.

I was thinking about how my boss would kill me if I was even five minutes late, so I started walking faster. I hoped I wouldn't meet any detours, but boy was I wrong.

At first I though it was a plastic bag, but the orange lump was far to large to be a blowing piece of trash. I jogged over, knowing I would pay dearly for this. As I got closer I realized it was a person, a girl with honey blond hair who looked to be roughly seventeen, lying on the ground. At first I thought she was dead but as I got closer, I noticed the unsteady rise and fall of her chest.

" Can you hear me" I said as I shook her shoulder. She moaned but didn't move. Her orange shirt was in tatters it had black writing on the front but all I could make out was "Camp". the holes showed several cuts on her back, side and legs. She was wearing jeans with holes it it and around her neck was a leather necklace with clay beads on it.

I tried again to wake her with no luck. She just moaned and didn't move. I pulled out my phone and dialed 911. After three ring the attendant picked up. "911, what is your emergency." A pleasant female voice said.

"Hello, I am here in the Brookside Cemetery on Long Island, and umm there is this girl who is unconscious, and she has bad cuts on her back and side. And uhh she looks about seventeen but I can't find any form of identification on her."

"Alright sir about where are you in the cemetery."

"Uhh I am just of the road about 300 yard from the north entrance."

"Ok sir, what is you name."

"Ryder Dougs."

"Please stay with the girl until paramedics arrive and call if there is any change"

"Bye," I hung up and turned around. How was I going to explain this to my boss? I stood up and looked around I noticed something about 20 yards away. At first it looked like something metallic but as I got closer it turned out to just be a stick. I went back to the girl and noticed something in her hand. I found a beaded necklace like the one she was wearing execpt this one only had 5 beads.

The first was black with a blue trident. The next was red with gold sheep in it. The third had a maze carved in it. The fourth was was a small drawing of the empire state building, with many names surrounding it. The last was half-orange half- purple, with a gold statue in top of it.

I looked at the girl's necklace and the last 5 beads matched the 5 in the other necklace. Her necklace also has a bead with a pine tree carved in it, one etched with an owl, and another that looked like a horse wearing a prom dress. There also was a faded college ring and a piece of coral on the leather strap.

I looked around hoping to catch a glimpse of the ambulance, but something caught my eye. There, about five feet away, was a grave stone with the same symbols as the necklace. I got closer and read "Perseus Jackson." He had died only 3 months ago on December 21st. He had been only 17. I suddenly heard sirens far away. The paramedics were coming.

I looked at girl looking at how pretty she was and I realized that wanted to find out how this girl had gotten here. I made a split second decision to take her necklace. I don't know why I did it but I know it would be important to finding her again. I stuffed both necklaces in my pocket and glanced down the road to see the ambulance coming. I quick told them my story and hurried away, grasping the necklaces in my pockets.


	2. Chapter 2

That evening after the incident I got on my computer and typed in two words: Perseus Jackson. The first was a funeral notice.

Perseus Jackson, 17, left us on December 21st. He was born and raised in Manhattan. He enjoyed sword fighting, swimming and summers at camp. He attended Goode High School in Manhattan. He is survived by mother Sally Jackson, stepfather Paul Blowfis, half-brother Tyson, and cousins Thalia, Jason, Hazel and Nico. He followed in death grandparents Jim and Laura Jackson, and cousin Bianca.

Sword fighting? That is a strange hobby. I thought about the cuts on the girl. I opened the next article about him and his mother going missing after a mysterious car wreck when he was 12, only to have him and his mother show up unharmed 16 days later. Meanwhile he fell out of the St. Louis arch. Later they found out that a stalker who blew up the arch to try to capture him had chased him.

Another was about a year later when there was an explosion at his school and he ran from the scene with fellow student Tyson and a girl described as "13years old with blond hair, well built." The explosion was later proven to be a furnace explosion.

I was stuck. The rest of the search results were useless. I suddenly remembered an old friend. We had gone to middle school together but I went to a private high school and he had gone to Goode. I pulled out my phone and dialed him.

He picked up after 3 rings. "Hello."

"Hello, Jay."

"Hello Ryder, what can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering if you knew a guy by the name of Percy Jackson."

"Yeah, we used to go to school together, but why are you interested? Are you a stalker or something."

I told him about the graveyard and girl and the how I wanted to find out why she was there and who she was.

"Well I can tell you all I know, but it is not a lot. I first met him during freshman orientation. He ran out of the room with frightened looking girl, not the blonde, but a red head by the name of Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I heard that one of the cheerleaders attacked them and Percy pulled out a base ball bat and hit her and she exploded into flames, but those were just rumors."

"Did they ever find out what happened."

"They told us that it was a furnace explosion. Anyway later freshman year right before the holiday break, a poodle burst in on our exams. Everybody was laughing except Percy, he was ghost white. He almost looked worried. he said it was his poodle and left to take his dog home and didn't come back for the rest of the day. I also knew the dog wasn't his because he had told me before that his building didn't allow dogs."

"What did he look like?"

"Well he was tall, and muscled. He had this wild black hair and green eyes. He wasn't the best student, he was dyslexic and his only good subject was History. He knew a lot about ancient Greece and Rome."

"Did you ever see him with the blonde girl?"

"Well I remember one time during sophomore year, someone dared him to ask this girl out. He said he couldn't because he already had a girlfriend named Annabeth who lived in San Francisco, and he was actually going to spend the holidays with her. Nobody believed him but on the last day before the holiday break when the bell range he went out side and there actually was a girl and she was waiting for him and then they kissed and left, and that was the happiest I ever saw him."

"Was it the blonde girl I told you about?"

" Yes, but then after break Percy wasn't at school. I asked his step-dad, Mr. Blowfis, who taught at our school, where Percy had gone and he said he didn't know and he had spent the holidays with his girlfriend at this camp the went to and one night he just kissed her good night went to his cabin and the next morning he was gone. He said that they thought they knew where he was and was sending his brother to go look for him and I said 'I didn't know Percy had a brother' and he said 'well It's his half brother, and I've only met him a few times' and he looked down at his feet and I said 'Does this have anything to do with his father' and he said yes and that he couldn't say anymore because he wanted to respect Percy's privacy."

"Wow, did he ever come back?" I asked, this story was getting interesting.

"Yes he came back at the beginning of this year, our junior year, and he was changed."

"Changed?"

"Yes he came back, and for firsts he had a tattoo. It was on his forearm it was a trident with a single bar under it. I tried to ask about it once and he just tried to pull his jacket over it, and mumbles something about how he didn't want to talk about it. He was also changed mentally. He came back and he just wasn't the same. I mean he was really witty and he was always making jokes, but he just didn't laugh as often. I remember one day in late December he fell asleep in class and he must of had a nightmare of something because he screamed and woke up and was shaking he asked the teacher if he could use the restroom and he left and never came back. Ever. The next day they told us that Percy had died, he was murdered, stabbed to death."

"Wow."

"The worst part was he had been excited because next semester his girlfriend and several other friends would be coming to school here. Nobody really believed him because several times, his friends were going to come to school but got caught up. He didn't have a lot of friends; he had a few kids that he hung out with at school. They told us the memorial would be after the holidays."

"Did you go?"

"Yeah. I didn't think many kids from school would come, and they didn't; only a few teachers and about ten students came, but it didn't matter because it was full. It was held on a hill by a strawberry farm under this huge tree, and there were about 120 people, mostly kids ranging from 9 to about college age. Most were wearing orange or purple t-shirts. Up in the front row was Annabeth, Percy's girl friend sobbing into the arms of Rachel Dare the kids in purple had tattoos similar to Percy's. Percy was wrapped in a blue shroud with a gold trident embroidered on it. Then a man in a wheel chair came up and talked about Percy and how he was fun to be around and his early life and how he was a loyal friend and he would lay down his life to save another. Halfway though a man came up and sat in the front row. I realized he was Percy's father. A lot of people noticed him and were surprised. Any way Annabeth gave a eulogy and cried though the whole thing and she talked about how they had been through so much and he died protecting her. Another boy named Frank came up and told a story about how Annabeth and Percy and him were on a cruise and Annabeth and Percy had gone missing in the middle of the night and how every body was worried and then he found them in a storage room asleep because Percy had had a nightmare and they had gone down there and fell asleep."

"So how many people talked about him."

"Well then a boy dressed in black, Nico, came up and gave a short speech about how he had loved Percy and he never admitted it and he saved him because he was going to commit suicide after his sister's death (A/N I'm guessing that this was going to happen) and Percy saved him and gave him a purpose in this world. About 7 other gave short eulogies and then the set fire to the shroud and then every body left. After that I never heard the name Percy Jackson till today."

"Thank you so much, I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, Bye"

"Bye" I hung up and flopped onto my bed. Percy Jackson was one interesting guy, I thought as I clutched the necklaces in my pocket.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N thanks for reading. I know I haven't posted in a while but i was reading BoO! BTW this takes place the spring after BoO)**

A week later I was almost done with my shift at the hot dog cat when I saw her. Annabeth was sitting at a table with a girl about 16 with tanned skin and choppy brown hair braided with feathers, and a little girl about 4 or 5. She looked as if the incident had never happened. I had remembered a bad gash on her left arm one that would have required stitches and taken weeks to heal. But now, from my view at the hot dog cart there was nothing on her arm, or anywhere else.

I watched her chat with her friend while watching the little girl play in the grass. She was wearing a orange t-shirt and jeans like before, and honey blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail. I made up my mind that I was going to talk to her. I still had the necklaces in my pocket and I just had to hope she stayed here till my shift was done. I watched her talk with the other girl occasionally glancing and the younger girl.

Finally, after 10 minutes my replacement came to take my place. I took of my apron, pulled out the necklaces and walked up to Annabeth and her friend and said, "I believe these belong to you."

She looked up at me and gasped when she saw the necklaces. Her grey eyes fumed with anger as she snatched the necklaces out of my hands. "Where did you get these!"

"I found them in the grave yard after I found you." I quickly lied. I did not want to tell those intense grey eyes that I had stolen the necklaces.

"What do you mean," She barked.

"Calm down Annabeth," said her friend. I suddenly felt very calm. "Tell us what happened"

"Piper, stop it,"she turned towards me. "Where did you find these"

I told them about finding Annabeth in the grave yard and I told them that later I went back and saw the necklaces lying on the ground and I knew they were her's so I took them hoping I would find the owner and return them. "I also though you were very pretty and wanted to ask you if you wanted to join me for lunch. You're friend is welcome to join us." I said gesturing towards the other girl.

"Umm, I uh have to watch my sister for a while."

"She can come with us. I don't mind I'm just trying to be nice to a very pretty lady."

"You and Jacie go ahead and go, I told Jason I'd meet him at noon. And what's your name."

"Ryder Dougs"

"Piper. Don't try anything stupid or Annabeth will send you to Tarterus faster than you can say 'Hades' underpants'. "

Piper leaned over and whispered something in Annabeth's ear. Annabeth nodded and then frowned. Piper then left, leaving me with Annabeth.

"Soooo, what do you want to eat." I said, breaking the silence. "If it is ok with you we could stay here in the park and get some take out or something."

"You know what, why don't we get some pizza from that place by the river. I never been there before and Jacie loves pizza." suggested Annabeth.

"That sounds great. I have been their before and they're really good."

Annabeth called Jacie who had made a miniature house out of leaves, sticks and grass. Jacie jumped up and ran to Annabeth.

"Hi Jacie, I'm Ryder, that's one cool house you made there."

"Yeah, some day I want to be an architect like my big sister." said Jacie.

"You're an architect?" I asked. Annabeth nodded, and we started walking. "It must be nice to have a sister that looks up to you like that."

"Yeah, she has family issues and needs a role model."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she's only my half sister. Our family is really complicated. My mom left me with my dad shortly after I was born. I never knew who she was till I was 7. I then ran away and learned that I have a lot of relatives on my mom's side. A few days after I ran away I met my aunt, Thalia, who was only 12 and my distance cousin, Luke, who was 14. We ran around for awhile and we learned that there are people in this world that would like to kill us because of our parentage. We went to this camp that was for kids with our parentage but right before we could get to the camp, we were attacked and we thought Thalia died, but she was really, ummm, how do I say this, put out of commission. But anyway this camp was the only safe place for us and I never left until I was twelve and I met... Wait, why am I telling you this?"

"Well, probably because it hurts you, and you want me to understand your hurt."

"You're probably right. Anyway, Luke put his trust in the wrong people and several times I tried to tell him to come back to us, everybody thought he was evil, and in the end he finally figured it out but it was to late and he died later that day."

"I am so sorry. What about Jacie."

"Yeah, so I have like 14 sibling on my mom's side. A few months ago, in early January some one told us about one of our half sisters and I went to go find her. When I found her she was abused because here dad was a drunk after our mom left him. She was under weight and terrified of everything. I had recently gone through some hardships and we kinda just adopted each other. She stayed with me in my apartment that I share with Piper. When I go to school she goes to the camp but she comes home with me."

"You live by yourself?"

"Well, with Piper. Her dad is rich, but I didn't tell you, OK? Anyway, her dad got this apartment for her so she could attend school in New York. I never really got along well with my dad or step-mom, so I visit, but don't live with them. I was staying at the camp till about thanksgiving but then I stayed with a friend and his mom and step-dad, but late December he uhh.. left and I didn't feel comfortable with staying with his parents so I asked Piper if I could move in with her." I could tell Annabeth was fighting back tears. "And Piper let me stay, and even let Jacie stay with us when I found her. Piper and I only met about a year ago, but our relationship is strong"

"I am so confused."

"I shouldn't be torturing you with my very confusing life, and besides there is that pizza place."

We went inside and ordered a large pizza half with olives (Jacie and Annabeth apparently loved olives), and the other half with pepperoni. We sat down by the river and ate out pizza. Jacie started coloring on the coloring she et they had given her. I took a good look at Annabeth and I could tell she was hiding something. I knew the friend who left was Percy but, I had no idea what she meant by her special parentage.

"So," I said, breaking the silence. "Tell me about your self."

"You first," said Annabeth over a bite of pizza. "I want to know more about you, I've told you enough already."

"Well, ok, but my story will probably be less interesting. Well, I'm Ryder Dougs, I am 17 years old my birthday is April 13th. I have 4 younger brothers and sisters. My dad died shortly before my youngest sister was born. 10 years ago. My mom remarried 4 years ago and I have a step brother who is 21. I am pretty unextrodinary. I get As and Bs and I love history and science, and despise poetry. I want to be a doctor. I enjoy reading especially the Harry Potter series. I play baseball and basketball, I'm an ok player, but I will never get anywhere with it though. I work at that hot dog stand a few days a week. That is pretty much me."

"Cool." For another half an hour we talked about school, our favorite things and I taught Jacie how to play rock, paper, scissors. The whole time Annabeth had a smile on her face but every time I would ask a question she would draw back. After a half an hour, my mom called and I had to leave.

"I have to go, but maybe we could meet again." I asked. Annabeth looked at me and pondered for a moment, then replied, "I don't know, I had a lot of fun, but just friends, ok? Here is my number, but don't call a lot."

I gave her my number and stood up. Something gleamed from inside her boot. It looked like a bronze dagger. Why would she have a dagger. I decided not to bring it up. I was walking away when she said, "you look familiar. Who did you say your father was?"

"He died when I was seven I don't remember him well, he was a doctor and he wasn't home a lot."

"How did he die?"

"They told us he was attacked, stabbed several times, when he was on a business trip."

"Oh," she looked back at the water, then suddenly turned around grabbing the dagger out of her boot and pointing it at me. "What do you see." She yelled looking around. There was nobody around.

"I see you pointing a knife at me." she lowered her knife, relaxed, then slashed out with her knife and cut my arm. She cut a small gash about an inch long on my forearm. The knife passed right though my arm. I took one look at Annabeth turned, and ran.


End file.
